


A Danvers Christmas

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Kara invited Cat to spend Christmas with her, Alex, and Eliza. But Cat isn't exactly a Christmas person.





	A Danvers Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).



Cat grant doesn’t like Christmas, she thinks its a waste of time, it’s too much of a family affair. And it wasn’t very much a big deal while growing up although she does have some good memories with her dad before he passed away. And with Carter before work became her main distraction. This Christmas she was going to do nothing more then work, work, work. But Kara had taken it upon herself to invite her to spend Christmas with her, Alex, and Eliza. Because “Sunny Danvers” couldn’t leave her be for the holidays.

 

So here she was locked in a cabin with the Danvers family and Carter is off at his dad’s. She felt uncomfortable, like she shouldn’t be prying into a “family” event. But she just couldn’t say no to Kara’s pleading gaze. Nursing a cup of eggnog and rum Cat just watched as Kara and Alex helped Eliza prep the food. Seeing them all smile was kind of contagious and before Cat could stop herself she was smiling too. Catching herself in the act Cat just took a sip of her drink and turned back to look out the window.

 

She felt she should help them with something but didn’t want to get in their way. Yeah, she really really really felt out of place. She felt a possible panic attack coming on suddenly felt the need to get some fresh hair. Stepping out onto the porch Cat wrapped her cardigan tightly around her, it was silently snowing and the cold froze the panic in her. Eyes shut tightly she took some deep breaths and felt warmth at her side. 

 

“Cat, you okay?”

 

Opening her eyes Cat looked at Kara with pleading eyes searching Kara’s face for an answer on her face, reassurance.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m just not used to-to--family...stuff. To be honest I’ve never really celebrated Christmas. Well, not since me and Carter’s father were together. And even still, it was never a happy occasion with my own parents. Well, you’ve met my mother, you know I grew up being told the truth about Santa Clause. While all the other kids were excited I had the cold hard truth. And in our family it was just time for people to talk about their accomplishments and who was doing better than who. Usually, I just work and I just feel like I’m prying in on your family time. I don’t have any right being here, I--I---I’m sorry.”

 

Kara just smiled and picked a snowflake out of Cat’s hair, “Cat, you have every right to be here. I invited you here and despite Alex’s attitude she honestly really likes you. And Eliza loves you, she couldn’t put your book down, which by the way she’s going to want autographed. You shouldn’t be alone on the holidays Cat. You are allowed to celebrate them, alone or not, you are allowed to feel the happiness that comes with family and holidays.”

 

Cat had tears in her eyes, perhaps she was always waiting for someone to give her permission, to tell her it was alright to enjoy the holidays. Kara reached out and wiped her tears and she knew just from the years of knowing Cat what Cat wanted and needed, the things she wanted but couldn’t let herself ask for. So Kara opened her arms and enveloped Cat in a hug that she plunged into like a cold lake in summer. 

 

“Thank you, Kara….thank you.”

 

“Anytime Cat. You can join us for any holiday in the future, you’ll always be my plus one.”

 

Cat shivered and smiled into Kara’s neck, “Okay, Danvers, give me the full blown Danvers Christmas treatment.”

 

Laughing with delight Kara grabbed Cat’s hand and dragged her back into the warmth of the house.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” smirked Alex at her “cat” pun.

 

Cat just rolled her eyes but laughed it off like she hadn’t heard that one before.

 

“Okay, guys, we’re giving Cat the full Danvers Christmas treatment, no skipping on anything. How about we start with dinner? And Cat you are getting my extra special Kara Danvers Christmas chocolate pie.”

 

“Hmm, knowing your appetite this pie is bound to be loaded with carbs. Course, not all of us have it as easy as you at keeping our figures so…” Cat looked Kara up and down, “...fit. But I’m sure I can find a way to work it all off. So Kara I approve of this pie of yours.” 

 

Kara blushed at so many innuendos and almost tripped as she went to pull out the chair for Cat to sit at the table and Alex and Eliza tried really hard not to laugh at them. And so Cat enjoyed a big family feast and listened to Eliza prattle on about Kara growing up, much to Kara’s embarrassment. And then Alex and Cat bonded over their mutual teasing of Kara. And Cat did enjoy Kara’s pie, which she demanded she give her the recipe so she can make it for Carter. Then after dinner they enjoyed some of those old school claymation Christmas movies and Kara was happy to bring up the info that Rudolph and all the other reindeer are really all female because male reindeer lose their antlers in winter. Kara was really proud of herself for that little bit of knowledge.

 

They ended the night with hot chocolate, Christmas music playing lightly in the background, and a roaring fireplace. Though Eliza and Alex turned in early and so Cat and Kara just sat there staring at the fire sipping their hot chocolate. 

 

“Thank you, Kara. For all of this, for tonight. Thank you for sharing this with me. Next time you’ll have to celebrate with Carter and I.”

 

“Oh, so there’ll be a next time? No late nights at the office on holidays?”

“Well, I can’t promise anything but I get the feeling you won’t let that happen again. I do believe I adore your family Kara Danvers.”

 

Kara smiled half way through a sip of her hot chocolate, “I do believe they adore you as well. Which by the way thank you for autographing Eliza’s book, you have no idea how happy that made her. But nobody adores you more than I do Cat Grant.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Most definitely, even ask Alex she’ll tell you I had a “Team Cat Grant” shirt.”

 

“I have no doubt,” Cat couldn’t help but smirk at that.

 

“Thank you for coming Cat, even though I grew up with them, sometimes I even feel like I don’t belong. You know?”

 

And there was the unspoken thing they both knew and Kara wasn’t putting up any walls about it. She knew Cat knew she was Supergirl and for tonight that was okay.

 

“I know. Did you need me as much as I needed you?”

 

“I’ve always needed you Cat.”

 

And Cat searched her face, those damn pleading eyes always got her. And how else to finish a perfect day off then with the perfect kiss. Kara gasped into the kiss tasting chocolate and Cat, gentle and warm. Pulling away with a grin Cat stood and reached her hand out to Kara, “How about we go work off those carbs Sunny Danvers?”

 

Kara quickly nodded and took the hand offered, “Best Christmas, ever!”

 

Cat couldn’t agree more.


End file.
